objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Battle of the Cubes
How this Works This is my 2nd camp of the day, so you guys comment below if you want to become an official contestant. Now this is how it works, you guys do the challenges in the spaces provided at the bottom of this page, next I'll give you tiny ice cubes and those tiny ice cubes represent points and the least amount of points is automatically eliminated. The winner will get a gold medal that says 'I WON BOTC!' I'm working on that template. But I might change the prize, in future episodes possible. Anyways more about that later, so you could be 6 types of ice cubes. After you have been eliminated, there are NO second chances, NO nothing. Contestants Contestants, Table #1 Contestants, Table #2 Personalities Since none of you sent in personalities of your characters, you may edit this section any time you want. For now, these are their personalities : * Acid -> Happy-Go-Lucky, Silly, Carefree * Blueberry -> Considerate, Thoughtful, Clumsy * Candy -> Gentle, Shy, Kind * Caramel -> Brotherly, Abnormal, Stubborn * Cherry -> Bossy, Nitpicky, Cool Guy * Cherry Soda -> Strong, Tough, Sweet * Coffee -> Newspaper-Obsessed, Sleepy, Loves his Couch * Expresso -> Expressive, Intelligent, Helpful * Fire -> Aggresive, Stressful, Mean * Ice -> Like Ice Cube from BFDI * Lava -> Reckless, Stubborn, Hurtful * Latte -> Kind, Dumb, Stupid * Milk -> Silent, Intelligent, Thoughtful * OJ -> Energetic, Athletic, Competitive * Paint -> Lonely, Friendly, Sad * Poo -> Friendly, Kind, Stinky * Sprite -> Cool Guy, Presumptuous, Stubborn * Water -> Pessimistic, Sarcastic, Negative Challenge * Oh no! You've been eaten by a Sea Monster, escape by passing through these obstacles : # Avoid being crunched by the Sea Monster's teeth by using directions 'left, right, forward, backward' # After falling inside of the esophagus, you'll be stuck in the stomach. What you do is choose whether, try to stay on top of the stomach or swim to the next stop the Small Intestines. # A while later, you're now in the Small Intestines avoid being digested by saying random words, I will rank them from best to worst. Bottom 3 worst will be digested. # The large intestines, send you to the outside, so you must first think of your last words before escaping from the Sea Monster's butt. This is not really an obstacle but just for fun. * Answer a riddle * Find a way to reactive the dangerous volcano Answers Section Rules of Posting * You must put them in bullet points, to do that you just need to put an *. * Put your (character) names next to your answers, like the example - Crap : ohmygoshyou'reugly * Make sure, your answers are specific so I could understand it Prompt * None Answers *Cherry: By making the volcano full with lava! *Cherry Soda: I don't know. He's fireproof. *Sprite: By using the Volcano Activater 3000! Never breaks and always works! I got it on eBay, they gave me a free picnic basket? *Water: Volcanoes will go off if they are provoked or being unstable, so basically, you just have to take your skateboard out, make sure you wear that heat-proof jacket and slide on the side of the volcano until it goes boom? Storyline Episode 1, The First Evolution Everything-Ice Cube : Hello there, fellow ice cubes. I'm an ice cube, but an everything ice cube! To become an everything ice cube like me, you'll probably have to compete in challenges to prove yourselves to become an everything ice cube like me. Fire : Yeah, yeah as if you're ever gonna do anything about it, you're just a simple ice cube with everything as a name! if you were really everything then you should have f— Poison : So what's the first challenge?, let me guess… it's not eating kabobs today. Note that sarcasm, see what I did there? Nah, to be honest I think it's not eating kabobs. Everything-Ice Cube : Let's just say this challenge could be a big disgusting for my taste or any of yours, so whatevah! Anyways, due to some budget cuts before I even started this competition, we don't have props so bow you're eaten by a Sea Monster. Orange Juice : But I don't see any Sea Monster! What the CENSORED am I supposed to see, where I'm supposed to do the challenge or how to do the challenge! Latte : Calm down, Orange Juice. Don't freak out that easy, if you're eliminated we're all eliminated, plus you'll rejoin anyway, wait what? Water : He just won't do it, quit with the walkie talkies. Everything-Ice Cube : You CENSOREDing ice cubes! It's just next to the beach, obviously and you guys aren't even anywhere close to the beach so whoever gets their first gets a 100m head-start! JK, anyways just go. Candy : Umm… may I inquire but there's no Sea Monster and if there were no sea monsters, what should we do? Electric : I don't know, maybe we should FIND! A way to get eaten by the sea monster? Anyways, I got a giant fish over here that'll probably attract the Sea Monster to eat us all and then we'll be ready to complete this freaking challenge. Poo : What's a Sea Monter again? And does it kill us all, that's why I hear people saying words 'die'? *eaten by Sea Monster* Cherry : It's so icky, and gooey and droopy. I don't really, wanna be eaten by a Sea Monster, but if it's what we do to determine safety, that's fine by me. Cherry Soda : Which is why, we should escape this dark and gooey place. Say, we first must avoid the chomping teeth of this dangerous beast! Watch out Sprite! Get away! Sprite : Huh? Aaaaagh! *chomp* Acid : That was close, you nearly got chomped by that deadly sea monster, who's going to swallow us any minute now! Caramel : Everybody, take cover! You're gonna be eaten by this giant sea monster! His teeth is moving forward and backwards, we better go into his neck, I mean esophagus, wait a minute sea monsters have esophagus's? I never knew that. Blueberry : Let's just say, nature got this huge impact on human organs and sea monster organs. We ice cubes, don't have disgusting and painful organs like they do and we're transparent. Expresso : Lava and Fire, why do you guys hate each other? You both are both allergic to water and you're both very hot. Plus, you guys aren't even ice cubes. Lava : BECAUSE WE WANTED TO ARGUE TOGETHER, DUMB EXPRESSO! NOW QUITE COMPLAINING AND GET GOING! Paint : I'm barely related to Fire or Lava, since I also burn sometimes, especially in the eyes. Coffee : Nobody asked you. Poo : Anyways, so where's Everything-Ice Cube? Is he here, to guide us all? Or is he just torturing us in the first challenge? I'm super scared! Water : Okay so now we're in the stomach, great! And it's all acidic and gooey around here, so yeah, I choose to go to the next stop the Small Intestines, can't wait any longer to stay with these idiotic losers pretty much. Blueberry : Umm… he does have a point but I don't hate everyone, so yeah never mind let's just go to the Small Intestines and move on. Milk : Agreed! Besides, it's acidic in here, we'd probably die than eating goulashes! Or whatever this angry sea monster eats! Poison : Small Intestines, that is then… Cherry : I choose swimming to the next stop, it's way better than waiting until we get digested and die in here. Geez, these people aren't so smart as they think they are. Cherry Soda wanna come with me to the Small Intestines? Cherry Soda : Umm… sure never mind. But are you sure, this tube leads us to the Small Intestines? It doesn't seem to. Sprite : Oh please! I've got better things to do, Cherry also can't answer your question so you have 2 choices, one is following us and get to victory, 2 is stay in the stomach and wait until you get digested and sent to the Small Intestines! Cherry Soda : *sigh* Follow you guys. Lava : Come on OJ, let's move on. I can't believe sea monsters eat such flaming particles like me. Wouldn't it burn by now? Everything-Ice Cube : It's FIRE PROOF! Lava : Oh shut up. It's not that simple to be a fire-proof sea monster, I think you're just lying to me and this is just a fraud. Amirite? OJ : I had to believe Lava, anyways Lava let's just forget about the host, we'll just move on. Say what does Small Intestines do?, I never went to Cubes School that's why I never knew about this. Paint : I can't move on, I'm staying. Everything-Ice Cube : Wow, the people who are staying on top probably died after being digested. Anyways, let's see the random words. The top 2 best gets to choose the team. Candy : Wow, that's very exciting indeed. Too bad, I'm eliminated from the challenge, but that's okay good luck to the people still alive! Everything-Ice Cube : Wait, how are you alive? Anyways, let's rank your words best to worst. Water, your entry was good but it's not as random, Blueberry, Milk and Poison your entries weren't as random enough, Cherry yours was random indeed! And Cherry Soda yours was a copy of Cherry except without the number 4 so yeah. Sprite, you copied Cherry Soda wow. Lava, yours was more of an opinion than random and OJ yours was excellent! Water : So who's the freaking team captains? I bet it's not me since my word is you know, I dunno I guess my word is random enough. Everything-Ice Cube : Shut up! Anyways, Cherry since yours was random and Cherry Soda along with Sprite kinda copied. OJ yours was funny and such randomness so you both are team captains! OJ : To be honest, how long for us to get out of this monster's butt? Everything-Ice Cube : 31 days, which is equivalent to one month, except the ones who had 28 (February) or 30 days. How to know? Well, since it's January let's wait. ~ ON FEBRUARY ~ Everything-Ice Cube : Since Cherry starts with a C which comes before O, Cherry gets to choose the teams first and OJ you'll choose second. Cherry : I will choose Acid, Caramel, Cherry Soda who's my best friend, Coffee, Expresso, Ice, Latte and Sprite one of my favorite contestants on the show and I'd like them to make them my buddies of course. OJ : I'll choose Blueberry, Candy, Fire, Lava, Milk, Paint, Poo and Water on my team of course. They are the best of the best! Actually, I should get them because OJ chosen the others anyway. Everything-Ice Cube : Welp, I'll reveal the challenge next episode, wait Episode 1 is two-parted episode so it means next part of episode 1 so yeah cya! Episode 1 part 2, The First Evolution Everything-Ice Cube : Now after the team's are chosen let's get to the contest! So yeah, the challenge is a bit tricky so I'd like YOU to think before you speak. So yeah this is a riddle and you guys MUST guess what it is and yeah it will be on your answer's sheet! (Answers Section) Candy : Wow, how nice of you to make us to solve riddles! Riddles are fun and ways of spending time wisely and we also could improve our mental calculations too. Poo : What's a riddle? Caramel : Riddles are random words that form another word, usually they either rhyme or is very hard for people to guess the answer. Blueberry : Welp, let's see if any of us got the riddle right. Everything-Ice Cube : Now contestants, we've got a total of 3 responses. WHAT-THE-HELL are you guys even doing!? For these past 3 days, I left spare. Anyways, so Water, Cherry, Cherry Soda and Sprite did the challenge. Cherry : Let me guess, it's an eunuch. Amirite? Cherry Soda : It's outer space obviously, if it's not a human. I'm also quite confused, after reading this riddle and found out it was a brain twister. Sprite : Since Cherry, the team captain said the 'enunch', I'd say the eunuch too. After all, he is the team captain and they are probably right. Water : I have to agree with Sprite and Cherry with their responses. Can't argue with that, neither. Everything-Ice Cube : Water, Cherry and Sprite got em' right. Since, Sprite and Cherry were ones on Team Cherry and they got em' right. So you must vote, one of the people on Team OJ to be eliminated. Acid : Yeah! Our team won the first challenge and hopefully we'll win the second one too. OJ : Guys, we're up for elimination aww… well let's just see who's going home today. After all, we are the losers today. Blueberry : I wonder what source would the viewers use for voting one of us out of the game. It should be at least something original, isn't that? Everything-Ice Cube : Out of all fanfictions in 'FANFICTION UNIVERSE' there's never a voting in the comment's section (unless it's a Hurt and Heal, which is excluded) so yeah the viewers will vote in the comment's section. Lava : That's very inconvenient! And so original too, where did you get that idea from? Let me guess, form object shows oh wait we're in one already. Fire : Pretty inconvenient? Well, this person (Lava) here is soooo… articulated, isn't he? Not even an English speaker if you ask me. Lava : GRRRRRR…!!! Caramel : The other team probably got very worried about the elimination, I bet they'll cry when they got themselves eliminated from the show. Coffee : Totally! They'll also probably never see the Earth ever again, after being crushed by the giant Crusher Machine. Expresso : Why are you guys so sadistic? I mean they are at least living like you guys too! Everything-Ice Cube : Anyways, vote for one member from Team OJ to be crushed by 'The Crusher Machine' and they won't die, instead teleported to the 'Isolated Island' or I.I. Voting Auditions Blueberry : Unlike everyone else, I'm quite calm and I don't get too anxious during elimination. Candy : Hi there viewers, you could vote for me if you want because I know not everyone like me, it's just your decision! Fire : Vote for Lava! He's a stupid freaking butt-face or something… Lava : Vote for Fire! He's a stupid freaking butt-face or something… Milk : Hi, it's me Milk, I just wanna say vote for me if you want, it's no big deal. Thanks for seeing my crappy voting thingy. OJ : Aww… my team is up for elimination. I feel so guilty for misleading my team. Paint : Hi there, it's Paint here and I am just so sad right now. Nobody wants to be my friend, because I just make them have pain in the eye after spilling my paint. Poo : Hi there fans! I just wanna say, hello and bye! Water : *sigh* Those stupid weaklings, they changed the answer, just so their team could win. I'll show them who's boss next episode! Episode 2, Hot Spot Everything-Ice Cube : Welcome contestants! We're back, for more BOTC and Team OJ is up for elimination last episode so they'll face the dreaded elimination. First off, Poo remember I told you that you got an immunity token? Poo : Yeah, I guess… Everything-Ice Cube : Well, would you like to use it? Just for now, of course. But if you'd like to save it then that's your risk. Poo : I'd like to use my Immunity Token, just in case if something happens to me. Everything-Ice Cube : Today we got a total of 7 votes, not bad for the first episode at all! Anyways, 1 vote though is for Ice Cube, which is not up for elimination. Anyways, Blueberry, Candy, Lava, Milk, OJ, Paint and Poo are safe! Water : Wow, I'm in the bottom 2. What an inconvenient experience, I just LOVE a hit in the head and fall into the pit of deadly lava. Fire : WHAT!? Lava is safe and not me!? This is just unacceptable! I'm so frustrated and so angry that I could just burn Ice Cube until she melts into bits of ash! It's just not possible for me to be in the bottom 2! You guys are weak losers! Water : You just insulted a crowd of people watching us. Why not you just use your immunity token and get me eliminated instead? Fire : FINE! I use my Immuntiy Token and don't be mad at me, Water was the one who told me to do it anyway. So yeah I'm immune with a total of 0 votes. What disaster would've been and Water is eliminated amirite? Everything-Ice Cube : No. Water is safe with 0 votes. No one is eliminated, then we must settle with a tiebreaker. Sorry but it's for the best. So the tiebreaker is… letting the other team decide who to leave. Acid : Lava, how's LAVA ever in an ice cube!? And plus, I prefer Fire because he's way nicer I guess and Firey in BFDI won Dream Island. Caramel : No offense, but what does that have to do with anything! Anyways, I'm voting Paint her flammable liquid burns my eyes. Cherry : I vote for Poo to be eliminated. Poos are born to be slaves and servants! Not in a reality show like this. Plus Poo is also from the freaking toilet! Cherry Soda : True, true Poo you're disgusting and is born to be slave, why not you just go and kill yourslef than coming here! Sprite : I have to agree with Cherry Soda and Cherry, Poo. Coffee : Well, Lava seems to be the biggest threat and one of the most athletic team members on Team OJ which could actually lead them to victory in various other challenges, so I'm voting him. Expresso : Lava and Fire is so dumb! They always argue with each other, just because they are the same substance and even related! But I choose Lava since everyone's doing it. Ice : WATER! Because he voted for me, for absolutely no reason. Latte : Ice Cube you and Water are the same. After Water freezes it turns to solid, such as ice cubes. So yeah but Water is so pessimistic and sarcastic so he's gotta go. Everything-Ice Cube : Poo got 3 votes, Lava got 3 votes, Water got 2 votes and Paint got 1 vote. I know it's not gonna be a tie because Poison's here to break it, unless you votes for Water. Poison : It's either Poo or Lava, I'm voting because those 2 are one of the useless members on their team. Poo, he's weak and is very stinky and is born to be slave! Lava is athletic and all, but it won't help because he is an imbecile and always argues with Fire… so my choice is… Blueberry : I HATE the dramatic music! It's just so loud and annoying and actually makes everyone scared whenever it's elimination time. Everything-Ice Cube : Fine. Poison : I'll have to choose Lava. Because he's an imbecile and always argues with Fire which has to stop and I hate them both anyway. Lava : WHAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTTT!!!!!!! Everything-Ice Cube : Goodbye Lava. Anyways today's challenge is a trip to the volcano. It's kinda hot so make sure you guys not kill yourselves. So yeah, the volcano doesn't function anymore and because it's so fun dying we must reactivate this volcano but how? Milk : So what do you want us to do this time? To make this volcano active again! Everything-Ice Cube : Exactly and you must find a way to activate this volcano, the person with the best response wins the challenge for their team. Paint : Sure, about that are you sure you want to kill yourself? It feels weird and scary when we die. Poo : Well, I guess it's just the fun that's needed! Candy : This volcano seems friendly and peaceful, I think we should help it activate by comforting it so it could rain peacefully. Blueberry : Quit being a Mary-Sue and help us! Teams Team Cherry : Acid, Caramel, Cherry (CAPTAIN), Cherry Soda, Coffee, Expresso, Ice, Latte, Sprite, Poison Team OJ : Blueberry, Candy, Fire, Lava, Milk, OJ (CAPTAIN), Paint, Poo, Water NOTE - Guys I got some new members onto your team, due to the unbalanced number of contestants in each existing team. Welcome to BOILING POINT! How This Works So this is the elimination area, it's where we call 'Boiling Point', so every cube stands on a podium and the one knocked off by a dodgeball is eliminated from the game and will fall into lava. Due to Fire and Lava are immune to lava, there will be a substitute for that. Contestants Up for Elimination None yet Elimination Table The elimination table works differently this season. So don't change it. Related to Battle of the Cubes Category:Camp of Ice Cream!